Engine often uses lubrication system such as engine oil to lubricate moving parts, so as to reduce corrosion and provide cooling to a number of components in the engine. However, the oil in the lubrication system may escape under certain instances such as upon perimeter seal failure. As a result of that oil may contaminate various parts and surfaces of the engine. Moreover, engine operation may be retarded, and in some special cases leaked oil may become fire hazard and therefore endanger the entire engine operation.
Certain methods exist in an effort to reduce oil leakage, however, have been met with limited use. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,975 discloses an engine lubricating oil drain arrangement including an inclined drain trough. The structure disclosed there has certain limitation as to where the oil must first be present in order to be collected.